mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Equestria Girls (piosenka)
right|320pxEquestria Girls (znana także jako Helping Twilight Win The Crown, Cafeteria song lub jako EG Stomp) — piosenka śpiewana w stołówce liceum Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle, oraz jej nowe przyjaciółki próbują przekonać uczniów, by się zjednoczyli, oraz by zapomnieli o upokarzającym filmie zrobionym przez Sunset Shimmer. Twilight zyskuje na popularności, co jest nie w smak jej rywalce. Tekst (wersja polska) :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? ::Powiedzieć chcemy coś ::Wszystkie się różnimy ::I to poważnie dość ::Ale kiedy nam się przyjrzysz ::Przekonasz się ::We mnie trochę ciebie ::W tobie trochę mnie ::Yeah! ::Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? ::Krzyczymy dziś ::Nasza przyjaźń to magia ::Jej moc jednoczy nas ::Niby różni nas wiele ::Niby tak, a jednak nie ::Dzięki Twilight Sparkle ::Zrozumiałyśmy jak jest ::I ty też w to wierz ::A z trudności w głos się śmiej ::Grupa to jest siła ::Lubisz Twilight, pomóż jej ::I ty też w to wierz ::Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej ::W grupie zawsze raźniej ::Lubisz Twilight Sparkle ::Pomóż jej! :Pie ::Hej, hej, też się łap ::Bo nasza wiadomość pójdzie w świat ::Oddaj głos ::Jesteś „za” ::Będziemy świętować ::Ty i ja :Rarity ::Hojny gest, szczera myśl, :Applejack ::Radość, dobroć, wierność i :Fluttershy ::Jeszcze kilka innych cech :Dash ::Warto takie mieć! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::I ty też w to wierz ::A z trudności w głos się śmiej ::Grupa to jest siła ::Lubisz Twilight, pomóż jej ::I ty też w to wierz ::Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej ::W grupie zawsze raźniej ::Lubisz Twilight Sparkle ::Pomóż jej! :Sparkle ::Nie zmienię się, o nie! ::Choć teraz jestem tu ::Swój rozum każdy ma ::I zawsze trzeba ufać mu ::Wesprzyj dzisiaj mnie ::Różnice przepędzimy precz ::Działajmy razem ::Dobre imię szkoły - ważna rzecz! :Wszyscy ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos ::Pomóż wygrać jej! ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos ::Pomóż wygrać jej! ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Już dziś zmieniaj świat ::W grupie zawsze lżej ::Raz, dwa, pokaż się (Hej!) ::Tupnij, niech słyszą cię ::Przyłącz się, daj swój głos... Tekst (wersja angielska) :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Pie ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :Rarity ::Generous, honesty, :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see :Dash ::All that we can be! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :Wszyscy ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot... Wersja z żywymi aktorami Wersja polska :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle dużo wdzięku ma :Fluttershy każdy zwierzak zna :Applejack zawsze pomóc chce :Rarity wie jak ubrać się :Rainbow Dash umie w piłkę grać :A Pinkie Pie uwielbia się śmiać :Klejnoty Harmonii :One łączą mocno nas :Niech będzie co ma być :Przyjaźni nadszedł czas :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, przekonamy cię :Przyjaźń zmienia każdy dzień :To my, Equestria Girls, chcemy krzyczeć że :Przyjaźń to jest magia, niech poprowadzi cię :To my, Equestria Girls, obok ciebie ja :I przyjaźni magię każda z nas zna :Equestria Girls! Wersja angielska :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Kategoria:Piosenki